


Limes

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Edging, Latex, M/M, PWP, Sensory Deprivation, Subwald, dom Ed, iceplay, trying out safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: Since Oswald staying with him, Edward has gotten used to bending to the man's every whim. But tonight, he wants to try something of his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr (Originally Posted February 16, 2016)

For a man who spent a lot of his time arguing with himself, there were no conflicted feelings when it came to wanting to dominate Oswald Cobblepot.

Ever since he’d first heard of the Penguin, Edward’s interest had been peaked. He’d compiled extensive notes on the man, and greatly admired how quickly he had played the criminal underworld. However, that first encounter with Penguin had been a let down. He’d hoped that Oswald would have recognised Edward’s intellect and been equally fascinated in turn. Instead he’d rubbed Edward wrong, reminding him that he was the one in charge. Edward never forgot that day.

But that was going to change. Since his fall from Gotham’s metaphorical throne, Oswald had been living with him and their friendship had certainly taken quite the unexpected turn. It had started with that shower where Oswald had got on his knees and serviced Edward like the god among men that Edward should be. Since then Edward’s dominated side had relived that moment in his mind over and over again, exaggerating everything even more then what had actually occurred.

Sex had become a regular occurrence between them since that night. The shorter man always preferred to dominate but with enough plying sugar coated words catered to Oswald, he willingly bottomed to Edward. Tonight though Edward wanted to play without the sweet coaxing words. He didn’t want to beg Oswald to let him fuck him. He wanted to make Oswald beg for his cock to fill him.

“Get on the bed.” Edward demanded as soon as Oswald got in the door. The irritated flicker of Oswald’s eyes hid behind the teasing smile he gave his lover, “Well someone is in a mood!”

Edward brushed aside Oswald’s joke, and grasped the finely tailored suit. “Now.”

Oswald could feel his cock twitch. This was all very reminiscent of Jim’s threats regarding the Foxglove months ago. He’d never realized quite how much he’d desired it until he continued to goad men like Jim and Edward into being forceful with him. He loved the rush and thrill of being bossed around on his own terms. “Fine.” Oswald snapped, and Edward released him. “You put creases in my new suit.” He complained, trying to brush out the wrinkles before shrugging the suit jacket off and placing it over the back of a chair.

Edward had to stop himself and suppress the automatic need to apologise. “Do I look like I care? You’re lucky I don’t just tear them off of you. Now get rid of the rest of it and get on the bed.”

Oswald complied this time, his gaze still flippant and rude as he slowly took his time removing each piece of clothing and carefully folding it. Edward was pulling out several of his own ties and that’s when Oswald noticed the bucket of ice already by the bed. “Are we having champagne?”

“No. I’m going to subject you to a test of willpower and trust.” Edward explained, meticulously arranging a line of implements on the side table. Oswald cast a wary eye over them. Feathers, knives, leather and latex gloves, condoms, lube and oddly enough earmuffs. “What kind of test is this exactly?” He asked Edward, standing unabashedly naked before him. The taller man took note of his lover’s already half hard cock. Edward slipped on the leather gloves, perfectly fitted to his long slender hands, before responding “Sensory deprivation. Our safe word this evening shall be limes.”

“Limes?” Oswald gave him an incredulous look. Edward was sensing that the other man wasn’t taking him seriously. “Limes.” Edward repeated before taking Oswald’s cravat and carefully blindfolding the man. Instantly Oswald was tense, not necessarily trusting Edward entirely. But what had he once said? It was better to walk with a friend in the dark than alone in the light. Now he’d literally be in the dark and would have to trust Edward enough to let him take control.

Edward was lightly brushing his hands over Oswald’s chest, following his sternum down across the pale soft expanse of belly and then to his destination, Oswald’s cock. It slowly came fully to life at the feel of the soft leather brushing over it with the lightest of strokes. Oswald gripped Edward’s wrist as he pulled away. “Ah ah ah! I’ll have to bind your hands if you don’t refrain from touching me.” Edward warned. Instantly Oswald let go, clasping his own wrists behind him.

“Good.” Edward praised, pausing to pick up a feather. He circled Oswald, running it over his skin, teasing every sensitive spot from Oswald’s nipples to his balls. Now his participant was actively making sound. Soft little whiney breaths as Edward tortured him with textiles, bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm, before dropping away. “Now be perfectly still for me.” Edward demanded, waiting for Oswald’s short nod of affirmation before he placed the earmuffs over Oswald. Now he was both deaf and blind to Edward’s plans. Oswald quelled his controlling nature to rip both restraints off. It bothered him, not being able to tell where Edward was, only trusting that he wouldn’t just leave him here in a state.

He jolted in shock when he felt Edward’s hands on him again, this time cloaked in the clinical feel of latex. There was ice in Edward’s fingers, melting over Oswald’s warm skin. It teased along his spine, dripping down into the crevice of his ass and Oswald moaned at the feel. He couldn’t even hear himself, just feel the vibrations of sound run through his body. His erection felt painful and he begged Edward for release, feeling the slide of cold water slicked hands jerking him off. They stopped suddenly and he felt ice slide along his balls. They shrinked away and his erection dropped off slightly.

Edward was pleased with Oswald’s restraint. He could tell by the twitch of muscles that Oswald was itching to move, to touch, to claim something of his own. The Penguin was a greedy man, and he like to take. Guiding Oswald to bed, he adjusted him face down, his hips propped up by pillows and with some encouragement, he also had tied Oswald’s hands to the bedposts with his long skinny ties.

He left Oswald there, the smaller man’s skin shivering with anticipation, as he discarded his own clothes and pulled on a new pair of latex gloves to match the condom he had rolled onto his hardened length. Unlike Oswald, Edward was meticulous about safety. With practiced ease he coated his shaft and fingers with lube.

Oswald clenched slightly and then relaxed when he felt Edward’s cool fingers spread his cheeks. It didn’t take much to prep him. Edward had sweet talked him into letting himself be fingered last night as he fucked Edward beneath him. Probably for this very reason, Oswald mused, adjusting to the feel of Edward’s long fingers stretching him. The sensations were amplified, and Edward’s cock felt larger against this entrance. He could feel those latex fingers stroking along his spine, spelling out god knows what. Oswald was too distracted by the feel of the tip of Edward’s cock rubbing against his puckered hole. His own leaking cock rubbed against the pillows, but it wasn’t enough. He moaned, desperately wanting release. “Please!”

Edward could barely contain himself. He removed the earmuffs, intent on Oswald listening to the slick sounds of him being fucked. “Beg for it.” Edward growled, dragging his nails through Oswald’s scalp. The smaller man groaned underneath him, wiggling his hips up invitingly. “Fuck, Edward! Please!”

Satisfied enough with that, Edward pushed in hard. Oswald felt full, fuller than he ever had letting Edward top him before. His hips slammed into Oswald’s, drawing sighs and gasps of pleasure as he searched for the correct angle to stimulate his g-spot. A particularly high pitched whine confirmed it. Edward repeatedly bucked in at that angle, the head of his penis brushing over Oswald’s sweet spot until the smaller man shuddered and cried out, cum spilling and soaking into the bed. Edward quickened his pace, knowing Oswald would be coming down from his bliss soon and his penetration would no longer be quite so pleasurable.The obscene slap of flesh against flesh and Oswald’s swearing cries of “Fuck,” pushed him over. He came with a satisfied grunt, biting into his own hand to quell the sound.

Pulling out, Edward discarded the condom and latex gloves before untying Oswald and unmasking his vision. Oswald looked properly disheveled, the drying stain of cum splattered across his belly while his black hair stuck to his forehead in awkward strands, with his lips tinged red from biting them. Despite being pleased with his work, Edward tsked, irritated at himself that he didn’t think of providing some kind of protection for the bed. 

Laundry would have to be done.


End file.
